


Action Cat

by AWitchWrites



Series: Pet Play [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kitten Frank, M/M, Master Gerard, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Gerard Way, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is stressed and needs his kitten to help him relax.</p><p>The first in a series of pet play one shots as requested on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested on my tumblr (fuckingbottomfrnk) and pet play is my ulitmate weakness, especially kitten Frank. I hope you guys like it and requests are open so let me know if you have any, I'll leave my contact info at the end :D

Gerard was stressed. This was nothing new for Gerard ever since his company had really started to get off the ground, which was great because he was making so much more money, but it also meant he had to work later and later.

He'd hired a new assistant since the last one had left to have a baby but the new one was a trainee and terrible at her job. Gerard was almost doing all the work himself which just added even more stress but he supposed that he couldn't just fire her after 3 weeks. So far that day she had dropped a bunch of his files which meant he was held up even longer having to sort them out again. She'd then spilt coffee all over his desk and sent the wrong files to the wrong people which now Gerard was going to have to apologise for and fix.

Gerard's day was just not going well and he really couldn't wait to get home to his Frankie. The two of them had been together for around 5 years but their relationship had only turned into a kink relationship 2 years ago when Frank had, shyly, admitted to Gerard one night that he liked pet play. More specifically kitten play. Gerard had always been kind of a dominant person and he wasn't a stranger to BDSM so he was more than willing to be Frank's Owner and Master. Gerard loved it when Frank was in kittenspace, he got so affectionate and obedient. He was always so eager to please.

They'd started off slowly, with not too many rules at first and in the beginning it wasn't a 24/7 thing. Now it was. Frank was wholly dependent on Gerard. He ate when Gerard told him to, he wasn't allowed on the furniture unless Gerard gave permission, he was Gerard's pet. The power play was one of Gerard's favourite things about their relationship and he knew it was the same for Frank. That and playtime. It was a stress reliever for the both of them and Gerard really needed it by then.

Knowing he'd need to stay late at work to fix everything, Gerard sent Frank a quick text on his lunch break.

/Staying late tonight, kitten. You may have lunch now & make yourself dinner at 5. Miss you xxG/

Gerard smiled as he sent the text to Frank, wanting to get home to him as soon as possible. When he received a text back from Frank, Gerard put his phone away and went to get his own lunch before getting on with his work.

 

* * *

 

When Gerard did eventually finish his work, it was 7:30pm and he was the only one still in the office. Everyone else had left including his incompetent assistant. He only realised it had gotten dark when he glanced up at the window and he sighed softly to himself, gathering up his papers. He left them in a pile on his desk ready to file the next morning instead of staying even longer, shut down his laptop and reached for his briefcase before leaving his office, locking the door behind him.  The idea of finally getting to go home to his kitten cheered him up a little but he was still stressed as he made his way down to his car, a sleek black BMW parked in his very own reserved space. That was one good thing about being the CEO, he supposed as he got into the driver's seat of his car and started the engine, the money.

The drive home didn't take too long since he'd managed to miss the rush hour traffic which was a blessing. Gerard didn't want to get even more stressed out by idiot drivers on his way home. He stopped off at the store closest to their house to get some cigarettes before he drove home, finally pulling up in their driveway. The sight of their house had never been more welcoming as Gerard got out with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way into the house, sighing with relief to finally be able to relax at home and dumping his stuff by the door, kicking off his shoes.

The lights in the living room were on so he assumed Frank was waiting for him as he was always supposed to; his assumptions confirmed when he walked in. Frank was curled up on the floor in the middle of the living room, some cat toys laying around near him, he'd obviously been playing with them during the day.

Frank was wearing his leather black choker collar. The one with the spikes and the heart buckle at the back that Gerard loved to see on him, he loved the way the dark black contrasted with Frank's pale skin and the way it looked over his tattoos. He had the black ears on today and a black and grey tail which, Gerard noticed, on further inspection was one of the butt plug tails they'd bought more recently. Aside from his kitten gear, Frank had gone for his black lace, assless panties because of the tail but had worn black thigh highs with a pink ribbon at the center of the hem. Gerard had to take a moment to just look at him because, fuck, was he gorgeous. Especially when he finally noticed his Owner was home and looked up at Gerard, a smile spreading across his face as he uncurled and stretched out across the floor, arching his back like a cat and letting out a happy purr.

"Master! You're home!" Frank said, obviously excited but not moving from his position on the floor without permission.

"Yeah, it's good to be home, kitten. Give me a minute and you can come sit with me on the couch, okay?" Gerard said, smiling softly as he stepped closer and crouched down to stroke Frank's hair, careful not to dislodge his kitten ears and giving his head a gentle scratch behind them. Frank purred again at that and nodded, his eyes falling closed.

"Yes, Master." He hummed happily, nuzzling against his hand. It wasn't completely unusual for Frank to he given permission to sit with Gerard. As a kitten, he was generally very obedient, a complete sweetheart. And though Gerard could be a very stern Dom when he needed to be, he was a bit of a softy.

Gerard smiled softly at that and patted his head gently before standing up and heading into the kitchen. He was starving and was pleased to see that Frank had made enough for two when he had made dinner earlier. Smiling to himself, Gerard heated up a plate of food to eat and put on the coffee maker to make himself some coffee. He knew Frank was waiting for him and had probably been waiting so patiently already that Gerard didn't bother to drag it out like he sometimes would. Instead, he managed to get his meal eaten and his coffee drunk as quickly as he could without making himself sick or burning himself on the coffee.

Now that was out the way he had the rest of the evening to spend with Frank. Gerard was so fucking glad it was a Friday and he was looking forward to spending the weekend with Frank and he hoped they could squeeze some proper playtime into their weekend schedule. He stood and put the plate in the sink ready to be washed up to next morning before heading back into the living room. He took his belt off as he walked just so he'd be more comfortable and loosened his tie before sitting down on the couch and leaning back, letting out a pleased hum. Even though he'd been sitting down almost all day it felt good to be able to sit on his own comfortable couch rather than the shitty office chair.

After a moment he glanced over at Frank who had been watching him since he'd walked back in. Gerard patted his lap gently, gesturing for him to come over. "C'mon kitten." He murmured softly, smiling over at him and his smile widening as Frank immediately crawled towards him with a smile of his own. He got Frank settled on his lap after a moment, curled up with his head on Gerard's thigh and most of his body on the couch since he was too big to fit in Gerard's lap completely. Smiling softly, he reached down to stroke his hair, being careful of the ears and listening as Frank immediately started to purr happily.

"You such a good kitten, Frankie. Been looking forward to this all day." He murmured softly, just savouring the moment and leaning back on the couch so he could relax too. Frank meowed then, turning to look at Gerard and humming happily.

"Thank you, Master. Did you have a good day at work?" Frank asked softly, nuzzling against his hand and purring softly as Gerard scratched just behind his kitten ears. Frank wasn't restricted from speaking while he was in kittenspace, it just wasn't his thing so it was usually reserved for punishment only and even then Frank usually needed a gag of some sort.

"Mm not really kitty. Very stressful." Gerard answered softly, shaking his head a little and sighing to himself.  Frank frowned a little and made a quiet noise, looking up at him as he nuzzled against his lap, causing Gerard let to let out a slightly surprised hum of his own. Frank wasn't usually the one to initiate the sexual aspect of their play, he was usually a very shy kitten.

"That's no good, Sir. Do you need kitten to help relax you Master?" Frank asked as he looked up at Gerard from under his lashes, shifting so he could nuzzle against Gerard's crotch slightly. Gerard wasn't hard yet but he could feel his arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach and he new it probably wouldn't take him very long to get there, not with the way Frank was looking at him and the way he'd dressed up for him today.

"Mm, you sure, kitten? You don't have to…" He murmured, giving Frank a chance to change his mind and biting his lip slightly, running his fingers through Frank's hair.

Frank hummed softly and nodded, sliding down off the couch to get between Gerard's legs which immediately spread a little wider to make room for him. "I'm sure Master. Kitten wants his Master's special milk. Wanna make you feel good." He purred as he looked up at him, palming Gerard through his work pants and feeling him get harder beneath his hand.

Gerard made a soft noise and lifted up his hips so he could tug his work pants down along with his boxers, his half hard cock springing free straight away. He didn't want to drag this out and tease. Frank's sinful mouth around his cock was just what he needed. He decided to just sit back and let Frank do his thing, nodding a little as he looked down at him almost to give him permission to touch. "Yeah, Frankie, go on and help Master relax." He murmured, watching as Frank wrapped his fingers around cock and stroking slowly to get him fully hard. Letting out a low hum, Gerard let his eyes fall closed after a moment, tangling his fingers in Frank's hair.

"Gonna such you now, Sir." Frank murmured when Gerard was hard enough, smiling proudly at the low moan Gerard let out.

Gerard opened his eyes to look down at Frank who was holding the base of his cock and resting a hand on his thigh. He had a cheeky smile on his face as he leant forward and gave the tip of his Owner's cock little kitty licks, flicking his tongue over the head teasingly. Gerard's cock twitched and he groaned quietly, tightening his hand in Frank's hair slightly.

"Fuck, don't tease me kitten." Gerard murmured huskily as Frank ran his tongue over the slit, letting out a low moan. Frank hummed softly and looked up at him from under his lashes as he wrapped his lips around the head of Gerard's cock, sucking lightly and slowly taking him down further. Moaning softly, Gerard tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to be rough with him this time. It was difficult with how good Frank's mouth felt around him, so hot and wet, his kitten was sucking him so good it was hard not to buck his hips up on instinct.

"Fuck you do this so well, Frankie, do good at this kitten." Gerard breathed, running his mouth as usual and letting out breathy moans occasionally, running his fingers through Frank's hair.

Frank was enjoying himself, taking his time and only taking half into his mouth for now, using his hand on the rest of Gerard's length. He closed his eyes as he really got into it, bobbing head head slowly and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked him, making Gerard moan low and rumbly from above him. He eventually took his hand away to take him deeper, moving down until he felt the tip of Gerard's cock hit the back of his throat, his eyes watering slightly as he deep throated him and swallowed around him.

Gerard cried out at that, tugging on Frank's hair, his head tipping back against the couch. His cock was fucking throbbing already in Frank's mouth and he was leaking heavily. He pulled Frank back again after a moment, knowing Frank couldn't deep throat too long with the heavy collar still around his neck. Frank took in a deep breath through his nose as soon as he could, going from teasing to sucking as hard as could, swirling his tongue around.

"Fuck kitten, that feels so good." Gerard moaned softly, starting to slowly rock his hips up into Frank's mouth, using his hand in Frank's hair to guide him, pulling him up and then back down onto his cock slowly. "Just like that, yeah."

Frank groaned around him at the praise, his own erection twitching against his stomach but he didn't dare touch himself until he had permission. The vibrations made Gerard twitch too and the elder gasped softly, letting out a string of curses.

Frank pulled back after a moment ignoring the annoyed huff Gerard gave him and replaced his hand with his mouth, sliding his hand smoothly up and down his Master's length. He bit his lip, watching and letting out a soft whiny noise when he saw how much Gerard was leaking already, leaning forward to lick the precum that dripped from the slit, enjoying the way it twitched in his hand again and Gerard let out a louder moan.

"Come on kitten, suck me again." Gerard breathed, tugging Frank's hair again to try and pull him back down onto his cock, rolling his hips up into his hand lazily. "Use that pretty little mouth of yours to make me cum."

"Yes Master " Frank murmured against the tip of his cock, blushing deeply and letting put a soft noise as he sunk down again, sucking hard and fast as he bobbed his head, feeling his Master's thighs shake beneath his hand. He could tell Gerard was getting close and he used every dirty little trick he knew, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Gerard's cock and swirling it over the head before dipping into the slit, sucking hard. The feeling of Gerard's cock hot and heavy on his tongue never failed to get Frank hard and writhing on his knees, the taste of Gerard in his mouth making him whine and moan around him. He knew the quicker he made his Master cum the quicker he'd get his reward and he didn't have to wait long before Gerard's low moans got louder and he rocked up into his mouth even faster, the taste of his cum flooding Frank's mouth as Gerard spilled his load down his kitten's throat, using the hand in his hair to hold him there.

Frank whimpered around his cock and tried not to choke as he swallowed all of it, milking him dry with his mouth until Gerard finally let to of his hair and relaxed beneath him. Even then Frank carried on sucking until Gerard hissed with over sensitivity and had started to go soft.

Gerard panted softly as he came down from his orgasm, pulling Frank off of him, taking a moment before he looked down at him, groaning when he saw how wrecked his kitten looked. Frank's face was flushed red, his lips all red and swollen from sucking him off, hair all over the place where Gerard had been tugging on it so much and one of his ears had slipped down a little. Frank was panting softly, taking deep breaths and squirming on his knees, obviously hard and aching, trying desperately not to touch.

God, Gerard loved knowing that he did this to Frank; without even having to touch him. "Fuck c'mere kitty." He breathed, patting his knees and wrapping his arms around Frank's waist as soon as he was settled in his lap.

"Please…please Sir- I need- " Frank started, whining and writhing on Gerard's lap. His cock was throbbing beneath the lace of his panties, a dark went spot on the front where he was leaking so much already.

"Shush, kitten." Gerard whispered, stopping him with a finger against his lips, ducking his head to kiss over his jaw, sucking harshly.

Frank arched his back and let out a high keening noise, shaking his head and rocking his hips against Gerard's desperately, gasping at the way the plug of his tail pressed against his prostate. "Hurts Master…aches so bad, ple-"

"I told you to be quiet, Frank." Gerard interrupted sternly, biting at the bruise he'd left on his jaw, making Frank hiss at the pain. "I'm going to give it to you, Frankie, but don't get impatient and start begging."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Frank breathed out, trying to keep his hips still but giving up on that when Gerard slipped a hand down to palm him through the panties. Gerard wasn't even bothering to tease, just rubbing his hand against him fast and rough. "Ah, ah M-master…" He moaned loudly, bucking his hips against Gerard's hand.

"So hard and desperate for me, Frankie and I didn't even touch you." Gerard murmured against his neck, keeping up the pace with his hand and slipping his other hand down to give his ass cheek a rough squeeze before moving to the tail and pressing it deeper inside him so the plug was pressed right up against that spot that had Frank shouting out a moan and shuddering in his lap.

"Oh! S-sir…'m gonna cum." Frank whined, arching his back as he squirmed, rutting against Gerard's hand, loving the friction the lace gave him against his cock and the way his prostate was being stimulated every time he moved.

"Go on kitten, you've earned it." Gerard cooed, palming him even faster as he watched Frank's face. His kitten writhed and almost screamed when he came, arching his back, his hips stuttering against his hand. "So pretty. Always so pretty." He murmured softly against Frank's temple, stroking him through it before Frank slumped against his chest with a soft noise, panting.

"T-thank you Master." Frank breathed, nuzzling against Gerard's chest and ignoring the way his now soaked panties clung to his skin uncomfortably, closing his eyes as he relaxed boneless against Gerard's chest.

"Anytime, kitten. You're so good for me." Gerard whispered, kissing his temple and rubbing his back gently. He wanted nothing more than to stay there forever but Frank was going to need taking care of and Gerard knew it was about time they got to bed.

"C'mon sweetheart, I'll run us a bath so we can get cleaned up, get you some milk and we can go to bed. How does that sound?" He asked softly, holding him close on his lap, smiling softly.

Frank hummed happily and nodded, purring as he nuzzled against Gerard, "Yes, Master, I'd like that." He murmured, nodding. He loved how Gerard always took care of him, how they took care of each other. And if Frank was really honest with himself, aftercare and snuggling afterwards was really his favourite part of what they did together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> If you have any requests you can contact me on wattpad (pneumonic-screamers), tumblr (fuckingbottomfrnk) or kik (221_mcr)


End file.
